<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O-Happy Day-O by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583277">O-Happy Day-O</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Happy, Miscarriage, Multi, One Shot, Pregnancy, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia comes home with some good news: she’s pregnant, surprising and exciting the Maitlands and Lydia. For a woman in her late forties, pregnancy can have some... complications. But Delia isn’t going to let the universe take away her happiness. Nosiree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O-Happy Day-O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delia strutted up the steps of the house she shared with her now-husband, step-daughter, two dearly-departed housemates and friends, and Betelgeuse, a giddy and super happy grin on her face, with Charles following closely behind. Shortly after their marriage, Charles had taken Delia to the hospital to get her eggs unfrozen and took her back today when she confided in him that she thought she was experiencing pregnancy symptoms and needed to go in and make sure. And now here they were with the good news. They couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushed open the front door and she and Charles entered the kitchen to find Adam sitting at the counter and helping Lydia with her homework and Barbara over by the stove, making what appeared to be a batch of cookies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind if I have one after you’re done?” Delia asked, grabbing Barbara’s attention and making her turn around in complete and sudden surprise. Adam and Lydia looked up and Lydia bounded up out of her seat to give her dad a hug. She then gave Delia a hug, although gentler just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” replied Barbara as she turned around again and used her powers to put the cookies she’d just made into the oven before joining everyone else at the kitchen counter. “So, good news?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” said Delia, looking down and then looking around at Lydia, at Adam, and then at Barbara. “I am pregnant. You guys need to be super careful around me for its duration. I don’t want to lose the baby too early.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is great news, Del!” exclaimed Barbara, pulling the life coach into a gentle hug. “And we all will promise to be super careful around you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam and Lydia mumbled their agreement and Charles simply just nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can help you out by making supplies for the baby. I can make gender-neutral baby clothes for now and switch to clothes more appropriate for the baby’s gender when you find that out. If you plan on finding out before the baby’s born,” Barbara said, taking Delia’s hand in hers and covering it with her other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I could make another crib,” said Adam. “After the one I was working on before our deaths and before you guys moved in was taken away to the dump.” He looked down and everyone else felt sorrow for him. “It won’t feel the same as this isn’t mine and Barb’s baby the crib is for, its yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Delia mouthed to Barbara.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was making a crib for a baby that another mom had and was giving to us before our deaths. We died before it was finished and before we could meet the baby. And we don’t know what had happened to the newborn after our deaths, whether the mother decided to raise them as her own or gave them to another couple who couldn’t conceive. There’s no way of knowing now. We can’t exactly call them. You can’t hear a ghost’s voice through the phone after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The timer on the oven went off, indicating the cookies were done and Barbara went to pull them out of the oven with her powers and set them down on the kitchen counter to cool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m assuming she had a miscarriage?” Charles asked Adam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... we didn’t want to go through another one so we gave up on trying to conceive. Hence why Barbara decided to get a surrogate mother to carry a baby for us. We died before we could meet them,” said Adam, looking at Barbara and seeing a stray ghostly tear escape her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delia picked up a cookie and began munching on it. “Well, I hope that doesn’t happen to me. I want a fully successful pregnancy. Sure I’ll get upset if it happens but...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But know that you have the most loving family here for you if something happens,” said Lydia, going over and gently throwing her arms around her stepmother. Charles placed an arm around her shoulder and Adam and Barbara placed their hands on her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The universe be damned, she was going to get through this pregnancy and she was going to have this baby. No matter what challenges were thrown at her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>